This Time Around
by zorradesombra
Summary: Bella gets the chance to do things over. Should she trust the family that abandoned her? Should she date the guy that broke her heart? How much can she change without changing who she is? WARNING: NOT A BELLA/EDWARD STORY
1. Back to Day One

**BELLA**

He is gone. Long gone. I thought that my life was over. I was wrong. It goes on without me. Jacob helps, but my life is still hollow. My heart is still shattered. Something snaps me out of it. I cannot figure it out. One day I am incomplete and the next, I realize that no one should have that big of an effect on my life … well, at least not if they are really going to leave me flat. _He_ broke my heart. _They_ abandoned me without so much as a backward glance or goodbye. They betrayed me. All of them. They led me on. I really loved them while they only saw me as a distraction from their eternal walk of this earth. It is right at that moment this I swear I will not be so easily deceived again.

Months later

My life has found some sort of equilibrium. Jacob helps. He helps a lot. My heart does not feel so shattered anymore. The healing is slow, but it is happening. I feel like this may be the start of something close to happiness. It could even become a real happiness. Sure, there was that rough patch when Jacob didn't talk to me, but we worked through that. So he can transform into a horse-sized wolf. Is that any worse than an undead bloodsucker? What I feel toward him is not what I felt toward _him_. It's different, but it's getting to be almost as strong. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things develop.

"Bells, you're going to be late on your first day."

Huh? Did Charlie just say what I think he did? I'm too deep in sleep to know for sure.

"What?" I call out.

"Don't want to be late for your first day at Forks High," he repeats.

Well, I'll be damned. I did hear him right. Wait … what the hell? Somehow I manage to crack an eye open. Well, the sun is up at least. Sitting up, I peer around my room, and there is nothing even hinting of _them_. But then, was there anything like that still around anyway? I _had _done a purge, after all. _He_ did a great job of clearing a lot of stuff out, but I took care of anything else that reminded me of them. This is beyond ridiculous. Where _are_ my school books? Even if this is some kind of elaborate joke, Charlie would never hide those.

"Hey, where are my textbooks?"

"You don't get those until you go to class. I thought that kind of thing was pretty standard … anyway, I'm heading to work," Charlie shouts up the stairs.

"Um, okay. See you after school, I guess," I respond automatically.

Heading for the bathroom, I bump into my nightstand, causing my CD player and CDs to fly everywhere. I will just have to pick that up later. Confusion clouds my mind. I have to deal with my first day? But, I've been here for months and months. Fortunately, I somehow manage to get ready without really paying attention to what I am doing.

On my way out the door to my truck, I glance at the calendar more out of habit than anything. What I see makes me stop mid-stride. If that is really accurate, then this is my first day at Forks High again. Also, I'm seventeen. Weird.

It's official. This has to be my first day. Everyone, but _everyone_, has called me Isabella. I have to get my schedule. Mike is starting his puppy routine. Jessica is completely nice in a fake sort of way. Lauren avoids acknowledging my presence. Angela is completely nice in her genuine way.

By the time lunch rolls around, people are amazed at my ability to remember their names. Well, this is easier than my real first day by a lot. I grab my lunch and head over to sit with Jessica and her group. _Aaaaaaand, of course, __they__ make their usual entrance._

"That's the Cullen family…" Jessica starts.

"I don't really care who they are." I shut her down. What I really wanted to say was that I don't care who they _think _that they are, but I can't very well say that and get away without an explanation.

"Why?" she gasps. I forgot how _they_ are such a big topic of conversation.

"They just don't strike me as friendly, and I don't care for people who seem to elevate themselves," I hastily explain.

"They do seem to separate themselves kind of literally," Angela says thoughtfully. Hope they enjoy that little tidbit as I know they heard everything.

Maybe it's just a bit of a flashback, but I swear _he_ is burning holes right through me. I'm not going to lie. Ignoring him is not going to be easy. My body has decided to mutiny. My heart tugs at the idea that we are in the same room, even if that room is a giant cafeteria. Suddenly, it's hard to breathe. _He_ feels so close.

Wait. Get a hold on reality, Bella. Let's not forget the important things - things that will happen if you let them. _He_ left you. _He_ didn't want you. None of _them_ wanted you, not really. _They_ would have said goodbye, at least, if any of them truly cared. To be fair, feelings don't just go away because you want them to. So, of course, I will still have those to deal with. But I know how _they_ really feel. Take a deep breath. Life goes on. Don't fall into the deception again. Last time almost broke me. If it had not been for Jacob, that is. The memories wash over me, and anger accompanies them. _They_ lied to me, led me on about how _they_ cared for me. Who are _they_ to do that to anyone?

I smirk as I head to biology. At least here, knowing how I affect _him_, the almighty vampire will get a taste of wanting something that _he_ cannot have. Well, _he_ can't have it this time anyway. Steeling myself for my body's reaction, I go to see the teacher for my book and seat assignment.

_He_ glares at me while I head to the only empty seat. That seat just happens to be right beside _him_. Like last time, I use my hair like a curtain between us. Unlike last time, I do not peek through it. I can feel _his_ eyes on me, probably tracing my veins while _he_ plots on how to kill me and the witnesses in the room. For some reason, I am not afraid. Fear should be the appropriate response. Yet it does not come. If I can act differently, change my past this time around, _he_ certainly can act differently. But this is the first time for _him_, I think, and I already know how that plays out.

As vindictive as it sounds, I grin at _his_ obvious discomfort. I almost giggle at _his_ hasty exit as the bell rings. Huh, I did not expect that reaction to come from me. I feel lighter now that I don't have to worry about _him_ and all the baggage that comes with _him_. Maybe I'm just a bit apathetic since my minor meltdown during lunch.

I notice a glare tossed at me from Rosalie after the last bell. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all just look confused. _He_ has already made for Alaska, then. Somehow thinking the names makes the pain lessen a bit. _The things you notice the second time through._ I mean, before, all I remember was _his_ reaction in the office … shit. I almost forgot to turn in my paperwork. Turning on my heel, I head back in the direction of the office.

"Hey, Bella!" someone calls from behind me. I turn and smile at Angela.

"Hey," I greet her when she catches up.

"Um, don't forget to turn your stuff in to the office. The secretary can get a bit cranky about that kind of thing. You might need to be on her good side, you know, if you need a schedule change." She looks really worried.

"I'm headed that way now. Thanks," I answer her.

"It's just that I happened to walk past the office, and I wasn't trying to overhear anything, I swear! But Edward, one of the Cullens, got pretty loud about switching out of your biology class …" she trails off.

"Angela, I know you only heard anything like that by accident," I assure her.

She grins at me in relief. Man, I was so caught up in with the vampire drama that I really did not see what a great friend Angela is.

" …if you need some help catching up." She is saying something to me, but I missed the first part.

"Thanks. That would be perfect actually." I figure she is talking about school work.

We make plans to work after dinner at Charlie's house. Angela is amazing. Why not become friends? I know she won't be like some others I could mention.


	2. Biology

Chapter 2: Biology

**BELLA**

Peace. Glorious peace, at least for a few days. Sure, Rosalie keeps glaring at me and the others are showing some curiosity from a distance. But Edward is gone for now. Edward. I can say that name. Okay, I can think it anyway and not feel the pain. No more gut-wrenching, heart twisting, gaping-hole pain. I admit the first day was rough, really rough. I'm sure that the pain will come back, hopefully like a shadow of the real thing, when he comes back. For now, though, I revel in the peace.

It occurs to me that Jacob is the cause of that peace. I wonder if it would be a good idea to start the real part of our friendship earlier, instead of trying to pump him for information. Probably not a good idea, I'm in a different place. I feel … too much right now. It would be awkward, at best. I think a little time would give me the chance to build up my defenses, so I don't treat him like I did before this freaky time travel thing.

I never noticed before, but Alice keeps hovering closer and closer. Last time, all I noticed was Edward's absence. Man, I was so into him before I even admitted as much to myself. Obsessive much?

I'm not sure how I feel about this whole do-over thing. It's a do-over, at least for me. Don't get me wrong, it is very interesting to see new things that I don't remember. Things like Alice's hovering or Mike's extra efforts to get my attention or Angela proving how awesome she is. I mean, people always say that if they had the chance to do it over again, they would do some things differently and other things the same. The tricky part is, what exactly would you change and how would that affect your life later on? Would you date the guy who broke your heart again? Does that pain shape you in some way that ends up making your life better down the road? Would you befriend those who you knew would lie to you and abandon you again? Does their betrayal shape you in some way? There is just so much to consider, _too_ much to consider. Let's just take this one step at a time.

The rest of the week flies by. Angela is turning out to be as amazing as predicted. She is already showing interest in Ben. Jessica has melted towards me. That is due in no small part to my insisting that she and Mike would make simply the most adorable couple … right in front of Mike. Sure he looked like a kicked puppy, but he needed to find out that we were not an option. It was time to nip his infatuation with me in the bud.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Edward returned. Somehow I manage to make it to biology without seeing him. Instead of my heart betraying me again, it fills with anger. I go to take my seat. _I'm ready for you this time, jackass_. I hear very clearly when the chair next to me moves, but my eyes stay carefully focused on the pattern I am drawing. Keep it together and stick to the game plan, Bella.

"Hello," says a quiet, musical voice.

He remains as far away from me as the table allows, yet he has angled his chair towards me. Who are you kidding, vampire boy? Suddenly, I am super grateful that he cannot read my mind. My eyes take a leisurely route from his face to his feet and back again. I grunt and roll my eyes as I turn my attention back to my doodling.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continues. "I didn't have the chance to introduce myself last week-"

"Actually, you did," I cut him off. He pauses. I don't look at him.

"You must be Bella Swan," he tries again to engage in pleasant conversation.

"Interesting that you would go with Bella when everyone else knew me as Isabella at first," I comment. Let him mull that one over.

Class starts with a brief explanation of the lab we are supposed to do. An idea comes to me. I have to turn my head so that he does not see my smirk. Taking a deep breath, I compose myself.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward is faltering. I look up to see him smiling that stupid crooked smile. Instead of dazzling me like before, I find it absolutely infuriating. How could I have ever thought that smile was beautiful?

I pull the worksheet towards me and write the answers down. This lab is seared in my memory, so I remember them all without pause. Then I pull out my notes and turn them to the right page.

"Prophase, Anaphase, and Interphase," he reads out loud. With a puzzled look on his face, he carefully checks the slides.

"See, that's how it is spelled in my notes. I-N-T-E-R-P-H-A-S-E," I point to the word as Mr. Banner comes up to our table.

"You are correct, Isabella. Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" Mr. Banner is in full on teacher mode.

"She prefers Bella." There is a slight, yet noticeable, irritation to Edward's voice. Good.

"Yes, I just corrected Edward for like the fourth time." I smile sweetly at them both.

"It's good you guys are partners, then. You can challenge each other." And with that, Mr. Banner moves on to another table. He has no idea how challenging I plan to be.

"How could you have known the answers?" Edward quietly asks.

"I'm sorry?" I still do not spare him a glance.

"You didn't even look at the slides," he persists.

"I didn't have to." I replay in an airy tone.

"What do you mean?" he demands. I stop my doodling and look him right in the eyes.

"Maybe I can read Mr. Banner's mind." I shrug my shoulders and see him flinch. "Or simply see myself writing the answers in the future after I decided to do the lab," I keep a straight face despite the obvious shock on his. I can practically hear the wheels turning in his mind. Maybe just one more go.

"Did you get new contacts? Your eyes are a different color," I comment before going back to my drawing.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward is still trying to play nice. I don't think so, time to shut him down.

"You really want to talk about the weather? What a witty repartee." I sneer at him, hoping he finally gets the hint.

"I just want to understand you." Yeah, there's frustration in his voice. _Try again, Bella. This time, be Super Bitch._

"I don't want to be understood by you. Those who are like you just suck the life right out of people. Now leave me alone," I snap. I wonder what he will make of that.

Class ends and I head to my next one. Mike is still being friendly, but I am confident that he has turned his efforts towards Jessica. Thankfully the rest of the day is uneventful. I remember to be careful backing out of my parking space. Edward watches me from his post by his car again. This time though, he is less than composed. Score a point for Super Bitch.

After a productive visit with Angela, I get ready for bed. I wipe the steam off of the mirror and look at the reflection. Something is off. Suddenly all I can do is stare. I can't put my finger on it though.


	3. Moody Vampire

Chapter 3: Moody Vampire

**EDWARD**

Walking into biology, I steel myself and go sit next to her. I turn the chair towards her, but make sure I am at the edge of the table. _Time to repair a little of the damage my hasty exit caused._ No need for her to be curious enough to snoop around. My family's safety is at stake.

"Hello." _Really eloquent, Edward._

Bella pauses in her notebook art. She turns ever so slightly. Her eyes start at my hair and oh so slowly travel down my body and back up again. My entire being sizzles as she takes in my appearance. I stop breathing. Time slows. An eternity of her looking at me like that flashes through my mind. _Interesting._ She snorts and rolls her eyes.

"My name is Edward Cullen." I gather myself as she starts her doodling again. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week-"

"Actually, you did," she interrupts me. No human interrupts a vampire.

"You must be Bella Swan." How am I not affecting her? Vampires always affect humans, it's in our nature.

"Interesting that you would go with Bella, when everyone else knew me as Isabella at first," she comments.

I have no response for that. What a stupid slip to make. Fortunately, the start of class saves me from having to say anything at all. She turns her head away. _Is she that disgusted with me?_ Maybe she knows what I really am. _That can't be it though…can it?_

"Ladies first, partner?" I can feel my calm slipping. But the lab is one I have done hundreds of times, so I won't even have to think about it. Bella looks up at me. I grin at her to put her at ease.

Anger flashes in Bella's eyes before she pulls the worksheet over. She fills out the thing with barely a glance. My eyebrows knit together. _Is she just trying to finish the lab without working with me? _I look at the page while she pulls out some notes.

"Prophase, Anaphase, Interphase," I read out loud. Carefully, and at a human speed, I check the slides. She's right. How could she be right? She didn't even look and yet all the answers are all correct.

"See, that's how it is spelled in my notes. I-N-T-E-R-P-H-A-S-E." Bella points to the word in her notes.

"You are correct, Isabella. Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" Mr. Banner asks.

"She prefers Bella," I snap at the intruder.

"Yes, I just corrected Edward for like the fourth time." She smiles sweetly as she lies to excuse my behavior. Why would she do that?

"It's good you two are partners then. You can challenge each other." Mr. Banner says that like he planned the partnership instead of it just happening.

"How could you have known the answers?" I ask quietly, once Mr. Banner is out of hearing range.

"I'm sorry?" She does not even glance up, having resumed her doodling.

"You didn't even look at the slides." _She has to be cheating…but how?_

"I didn't have to," she airily informs me.

"What do you mean?" I demand. She finally makes eye contact. I get lost in those eyes.

"Maybe I could read Mr. Banner's mind." I flinch. "Or simply can see myself writing the answers in the future once I decided to do the lab." She is serious. I can hear the alarm and confusion in my siblings' minds.

For the first time in a long time, I am rendered speechless. Why would she say that? Why would she pick those two abilities in particular? Does she know my family? How could she? She's leaning slightly closer.

"Did you get new contacts? Your eyes are a different color," she says before turning back to her drawing.

Never in my life have I wanted to read someone's mind so badly. But hers is mocking me with its incessant silence. Carlisle will not be pleased with today's events. I need to try and gain some understanding of Bella so we can at least have a place to start. The situation will need to be dealt with.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" That's a safe, neutral topic.

"You really want to talk about the weather? What a repartee." She actually sneers at me. Wow, I did not see that one coming.

"I just want to understand you." I can't hide my frustration.

"I don't want to be understood by you. Those who are like you just suck the life right out of people. Now, leave me alone." Venom drips off of her words. _What is going on?_

A wave of calm reaches me. Jasper is only thinking of keeping us all collected. We need to make it through the rest of the school day without drawing any unwanted attention towards us at all. I scan minds around me to see if anyone has heard even a whisper of my conversation with Bella. A few of the students from our class noticed that Bella and I had some sort of moment after we finished the lab. There are a couple of stray thoughts about it. Apparently the thought is that I finally showed interest in a girl and Bella turned me down. _If it was only simple._

I go through the motions for the rest of school and then wait next to my car for my siblings to join me. Bella consumes my thoughts. _Did my impromptu vacation add to whatever her thoughts about us are?_ Maybe that is it. I was rude, so she deemed me not worth her energy. She seems immune to my being a vampire entirely. _Is she something supernatural too?_ I watch as Bella leaves the parking lot in what can only be described as a death trap. Her father is the chief of police. _He should not let her anywhere near that…decrepit monstrosity, let alone drive it._

"Dude, you're sulking." Emmett interrupts my thoughts.

"I believe Edward prefers the word glowering," Jasper contributes.

"Just get your sorry asses in the car," Rosalie growls as she climbs into the driver's seat.

The ride home is thankfully silent. Everyone's thoughts dwell on Bella. Does she know something about our kind? Is she a threat in _any_ way? None of us says a single word to break up the silence.


	4. Dreams

**BELLA**

_Mirrors?_ I see mirrors. My vision slowly clears. There's a camera in my face. _Great._ There's some sort of rumble going on. _Wait. I know this._ The rumble turns into James' ranting. _Fantastic._ Pain lances through my leg. There's a blur of motion. _Edward._ Suddenly, James is hovering over me. He grabs my arm. His teeth sink into my skin.

I wake up screaming and clutching my arm. Charlie barrels into my room and starts looking around for whatever may be there. I gasp for a moment while he comes to understand that there is no physical threat.

"Sorry, nightmare," I manage to get out.

"Want to talk about it?" His eyes show concern, but the rest of his face looks very uncomfortable.

"No, I can't even really remember it," I mumble, looking at the floor.

"Okay…well…I'm here if you need me." He looks at me once more before heading back to his room. Thankfully, he closes my door on his way out.

I feel something on my arm, but there is a more pressing issue. _The window._ Edward used to watch me sleep. He never really told me when he started doing that the first time around. I get up to test the window. It slides easily. _Damn._ _What did he see? What did I say? _My blood runs cold. I close the curtains. Tomorrow I will get something to keep my window closed with. Something that will make it impossible to have a visitor and not know about it is in order.

I go and sit on my bed, feeling a little calmer. Using my back to shield me from the window, I look at my arm. _There it is._ The scar from that awful day is right there. _Has that been there this whole time?_ I lightly trace it with a finger before tucking myself back into bed. I have no idea what is going on. However, until I have evidence that tells me otherwise, I will assume that this is my chance to do the part of my life with the Cullens over.

_But this time we do things my way._

Morning comes too quickly. The rest of my night was rough at best. I know that I talk in my sleep. What did I say as I dreamed of James' cruelty? Would it even make sense to someone else? Can Edward even piece any of it together? Was I painfully obvious about what happened?

My head aches from my interrupted sleep as well as the questions that keep spinning around. Questions that I simply can't answer, no matter how much I wish I can. Edward was in my room. That is a fact. I can assume that he saw me while I had that nightmare. However there is something in my favor. He does not know that I know about his stalker tendencies. At least I have that.

For the first time in a long time, I have to think about what I wear. Due to the placement of the bite, I may have to be creative with how I hide it. Because James bit and then Edward bit the same spot to suck out the venom, the scar is visible even to humans. I think that I can see both sets of teeth, but that may just be my imagination. I'm not ready for all the questions that accompany having a scar like this. Seems that both the Cullen family and I are grateful for the generally overcast and dreary weather in Forks. We all have something to hide from view, after all. I'm having too much fun messing with Edward to have any of them see the scar unless I have to.

Somehow I manage to make it to my truck and then to school without injuring myself or anyone else. There is ice everywhere and it is clearly out to get me. The ability to wear long sleeves almost year round apparently comes at the cost of slipping all over the place. After I carefully park my truck, I use it to steady me a moment. Something catches my eye when I reach the back tire. Charlie put snow chains on my tires. That makes me a little more emotional than I thought it would. Wait. Snow chains…Tyler…the accident!

I remember it too late to avoid it. _Stupid nightmare threw off my concentration this morning!_ The screeching starts. _Why couldn't I just remember to park somewhere else?_ I see the van coming right at me, but I can't move. _Why can't I move?!_ It's like I can feel the adrenaline pushing through my body, but still remain motionless. _I know what is happening. So, why can't I do something?_ I look up and the motion makes me slip. _Damn you gravity and ice!_ I faintly feel the back of my head come in contact with my truck. _Shouldn't that hurt more?_ Stars fill my vision to where I can barely make out Edward moving towards me. _Damn vampire! Why can't you just leave me alone?!_

My hand flies up on instinct alone. I'm not sure if I am trying to block the van or Edward. _Like either could happen._ Things slow down. The van continues to crawl towards me. Poor Tyler looks terrified. _Join the club._ Edward is moving at a human pace. _Annoying jackass._ A blue-ish, sparkly fog of sorts cushions the van so that it hits my truck and not me. It also violently forces Edward back to his car. _Whoa! Did that come from me?_

Time resumes its pace. Aside from what is probably a concussion from hitting my head on my truck, I'm fine. While the group of EMTs and teachers work to get a stretcher to me, I consider what happened. From what I can make out of the flurry around the scene, no one else saw the glittery, blue fog. The rush of adrenaline fades and is quickly replaced by pure panic. Something is obviously wrong with me. Who would even know how to diagnose this?

A wave of calm intrudes. I look up and find Jasper in the crowd. He looks really worried. _No_. I will not tolerate any of their interference in my life. Narrowing my eyes, I mentally shove the wave away from me as hard as I can manage. Jasper has to take a couple of steps back when it flies from me to him again, like he was physically impacted by it. The look of shock on his face does far more to calm me than his active attempt to. Internally, I slam the door to my feelings. Confusion clouds his eyes.

A stretcher comes through the crowd. The back of my head is throbbing, but I am managing to stand okay. This time I don't put up a fuss with getting on the stupid thing. However, I flatly refuse the damn collar and manage to win. There is talk of x-rays and scans. Edward's face swoops in despite my scowling at him.

"I'll ride with you to the hospital." He gives me his most dazzling smile and once again it only makes me angrier.

"Why? We aren't friends." Clearly my response is not what he was expecting as he stops moving with the stretcher. Charlie shows up then. He looks a little small when he recognizes me getting loaded up into the ambulance.

"It's okay dad. I'm fine." I try to reassure him.

"No, it's not fine. You're on a stretcher, Bells." His hand traces the side of my face like he has to check to make sure I am alive at all.

"I just hit my head. The doctor will tell you it's nothing." I know he won't calm down until a doctor actually does tell him I am fine, but I have to try.

"Let's just get you to the hospital and find out for sure." He is more gruff than usual as he turns and heads back to his cruiser. _It was worth a try._

Again I get a police escort to the hospital. I am not annoyed or embarrassed this time because I realize that Charlie is just trying to take care of me in his own way. Time to focus on the other father figure I had in my life. I really thought that Carlisle loved me like a daughter…until he just left.

Surprisingly, I am ushered into a private room instead of the emergency room. Edward must have already talked to Carlisle about me. This should be interesting. It could even be fun, provided I can stick with my plan. A nurse shoos Charlie out of the room. Guess that means the good doctor is on his way. Quickly, I pull my memories up to the surface of my mind so that I don't slip up when I see him.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" He sounds friendly and gentle. Yeah, Edward has already prepared him for my hostility.

"I want a different doctor," I practically hiss. I glare at him.

"What?" Carlisle seems genuinely confused.

"I know you heard me." I maintain my cold demeanor.

"Now, Isabella…" He is going to try his fatherly tone. That would have worked before. But it does not work on me now.

"It's Bella. Don't patronize me, _Dr. Cullen_. I know what you are." Keep eye contact and let him know you mean it.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He hedges, but the mask is slipping. Good. Keep going, Bella. Give him a little something to wonder and worry about.

"I've already had a…experience," I say as I pull up my sleeve. "And I am not going to repeat it." The moment Carlisle sees my scar, he freezes. His eyes flicker to mine. There is worry and horror there. I pull my sleeve back down.

"Bella…" He whispers so low that I don't know if he even knows he said anything.

"One more, tiny thing before you go. No member of your family is welcome in my house, let alone my room. That is especially true for Edward. If he comes back, I will not be held responsible for my actions." I inform him.

Carlisle takes a step towards me. There is that oddly comforting flow of power through my body. I cross my arms and send it towards the doctor. His surprise rivals his sons' as my glittery blue cloud forces him towards the door.


	5. Inner Creeper

**EDWARD**

Somehow, we make it home before any of us realizes. We hesitate a moment because none of us wants to start the discussion with Carlisle and Esme. Sighing, I get out of the car and make my way to the house at a human pace. _So what if I'm trying to put off the inevitable?_ My siblings are matching my pace in their own attempt at delay. Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us in the dining room. They look worried. I make a conscious effort to not look into their thoughts.

"She knows." Rosalie is not beating around the bush.

"We _think_ that she knows." Emmett tries to soften the blow.

"What makes you think that she knows about our true nature?" Carlisle places a comforting hand on Esme's.

"In biology today, she did the lab without looking at the slides or notes. She just wrote out the right answers. When I questioned her about it, she said that maybe she could read minds or see the future." I cannot look at any of the others.

"Bella made a point of qualifying the seeing the future option. She said she could see the answers once she decided to do the lab." Alice clarifies the part that most caught her attention.

"Based on her reaction to us on her first day, I think we can assume that she already knew about vampires when she got to Forks. If you add in what happened today, I think she actually knows about us specifically." Jasper thinks out loud for everyone else's benefit.

"Maybe she does know us." Esme looks to me for something that I cannot give - insight into the girl's mind.

"I would remember if we were ever anywhere near her. Her scent calls to me so strongly." There's a bit of a bite to my words.

"We should try and find out what she knows and what she plans to do with that knowledge. If word got to the Volturi, her life would be at risk." Carlisle is concerned about Bella's welfare without even meeting her.

"There's more. I don't affect her." I share this so that we all can understand the entire situation.

"At all?" Emmett's disbelief is shared by the rest of my family.

"She wasn't just disinterested when I tried to use my vampire allure on her. She looked completely repulsed and angry with me for attempting anything." That part troubles me more than her overpowering scent.

"Then we need to do damage control and get Bella to tell us her story on her own terms," Carlisle decides. Even Rosalie agrees with this plan.

"Since we have little to go on, we should start by being nice and trying to befriend her." Jasper is trying to imagine Rosalie playing nice.

We all go about our evening routines. Emmett and Rose are getting loud in their amorous endeavors. I make a hasty retreat from the house. I'm so focused on what to do about Bella that I don't even notice where I walk until her house is in front of me.

Bella walks into her room and closes the door. _One look around can't hurt, right?_ She moves around the room collecting her sleepwear and a bag before heading back towards the bathroom. _This is for the family after all and maybe it will provide some much needed clues to her past._

"You are such a stalker." Alice appears beside me.

"That does not make this a bad idea." I sigh. _What else can we do? I can't read her thoughts._

"I still don't like it. It feels dishonest." Alice hands me a small can of oil before vanishing back into the trees.

Apparently the window will be squeaky. _There's no need to draw any unwanted attention, especially in the house of the chief of police._ I carefully apply the oil and slide open the window. Her scent hits me like a punch to the gut. _I can't do this._ Curiosity be damned. If I go in there, she will die at my hands. _Is that why Alice left? So she wouldn't have to witness my mistake? But then, why provide the oil at all?_

"Damn vampire."

I freeze at her window. She knows that I am here. _No … she's talking in her sleep? Interesting._ I stop breathing and lean into her room. Bella clutches her leg as she tosses and turns.

"Edward." _What is that in her tone? Relief? That would not make sense._

Suddenly Bella screams and grabs her forearm. She wakes just before the door to her room flies open. I slide the window closed and hide as her father barrels into the room. His mind is hazy, but I can read the tone of his thoughts. His concern overshadows his desire to pursue whatever made his daughter scream.

"Time to leave." I was so distracted by the scene playing out before me that I didn't even notice my sister's arrival.

"No." I have to know that it was only the nightmare that scared Bella.

"If we don't leave now, Bella will find us here." _Damn._

We melt into the trees and head home. _What could I have done anyway?_ Since I am hovering outside her window makes entrance into her room impossible without raising suspicion.

"Jasper is curious about her, but that will only go so far," Alice warns me of the possibility that Bella may face a death at the hands of a member of my own family.

"I won't let anything happen to her." My intensity scares me. I've always been alone by choice. _Is this slip of a girl changing that?_

"I know." Alice sighs.

Time crawls by. Dawn finally comes. I've been thinking about her all night. _But why? Because her scent calls to me like no one else's ever has?_ That first day I called her plain. I was sorely mistaken. She's stunning in her hostility. She's breathtaking in her rage. Even in fear, she is something to be cherished. _Have I found a potential mate? Or has she only caught my attention because I can't read her mind?_ She knows something but is not telling any of us what it is. She is a curiosity. _But is she only a curiosity?_

"We have to be careful. No one wants to tell secrets when they feel ambushed," Alice informs us.

The frustrated tint to her thoughts makes me focus on her more closely. She can't see Bella. There is a vision of Alice and me waiting by my car. Bella's so-called truck is there. We're looking right at it for some reason. Then Tyler's van comes sliding into the lot. It's completely out of control. The only thing it hits is Bella's truck. It leaves a dent, but there is no other damage there. Tyler needs medical attention though. He's shaken up and looking at Bella's truck.

We get to school and the others head inside to wait and watch. Alice and I take our positions from the vision. She shrugs just as Bella turns into the parking lot. _I bet you can hear that stupid thing all the way across the country with just human hearing capabilities._ Like every other human in sight, she looks anxious. The icy roads cause her to be more careful both behind the wheel and when she sets foot on the pavement. She checks her snow chains and gets … emotional? _What is she thinking?_ I simply _have_ to know. I even take a step towards her before the van comes flying into the lot. As expected it is heading straight for the back of Bella's truck. _NO!_

I rush forward, ignoring the human role I am supposed to be playing. My siblings file out of the school. Jasper tries to calm me down, but his thoughts are all focused on my apparent security breach. _Like I don't know that I'm breaking the rules._ There is no missing Rose. Her thoughts shoot at me like bullets. They are loud and full of profanity. _Of course I care about their safety, I just can't seem to control myself when Bella is in such immediate and deadly danger._ Alice's mind is swirling as she tries to see a good outcome. She can't see Bella in any vision though. _Why can't she see Bella? Will I be too late?_ Emmett is amused for some reason. _I don't have time to worry about that now. My Bella is in danger!_

Bella looks right at me. _Can she see me moving at this speed?_ I push a little harder to get there. She slips on a small patch of ice at her feet. _No surprise there._ There is a sickening thud as her head comes into contact with her truck. _I'll have to tell Carlisle to look at that in particular._ Her arms come up like they can ward off the incoming disaster. _Or maybe she is trying to ward off me? What is it about me that makes her hate me so much that she would rather deal with a van than me? Maybe I'm just being silly._ What feels like a shockwave flings me back to my car. I didn't see anything coming at me. _Did I miss something deflecting me?_ Surprise filters through all of my siblings. _Not just me then._ I glance around to see what it was that hit me. _There is nothing that could force me back this car._

The van somehow hits the truck and blocks Bella into a small space. _Thank God._ But she is standing back up and glaring at something. All I can do is stare with an equally stunned Alice. _What just happened?_ The noise of all the thoughts around me is almost overwhelming. I can't move though. It would be too obvious if one of us helped her now, so we try to blend in with the other students.

Jasper sends a wave of calm towards Bella. She is obviously upset. _But is she upset about the fact that she almost died or something else?_ He takes a couple of steps back as if he has been hit with something. _Just like what happened with me._ Once more there is nothing that could have caused his reaction. My siblings and I make plans on how to play this. Carlisle needs a warning. Ideally, one of us should ride with Bella to the hospital. No one says it, but everyone thinks that she will not stand for that.

After what seems like a horribly long time, the ambulance arrives. I keep a more human pace as I head towards her this time. I know the EMTs, so it is likely that they will let me ride with her. What I don't expect is her reaction. She completely shuts me down. I freeze in place for a moment. There is no way that I can convince anyone that I should go if she is so openly against me tagging along. _Why are you making things so difficult? I wish I could see your mind._

The police chief himself rides in. He looks crushed when he realizes that Bella is the one in need of help. _That has to be hard, seeing your one and only child being placed on a stretcher._ Charlie complicates things. Bella is reassuring him. If I tried to go with her again, she may cause me to be an object of scrutiny for Fork's finest. I have to let her go. _Damn._


	6. Discussions

Chapter 6: Discussions

**CARLISLE**

Of all the members of my family, Alice is by far the most excitable. I know when I see her name on my phone that I am in for a whirlwind.

"Carlisle, Bella Swan is coming into the hospital in an ambulance. She seems to be able to do extraordinary things. I'm not sure what exactly, but you should be extra careful." She sounds breathless which is disconcerting.

"Thank you. I'll make sure she gets put in a private room and examine her myself. Hopefully I can make a good impression."

"I don't know what will happen. I can't see her at all."

"I will be cautious. We'll discuss this at a family meeting tonight so that everyone can be on the same page with regards to the girl."

That was it. No goodbyes. But then, there rarely are with Alice. She simply launches into the next thing. I wonder if she will try to ride in with the Swan girl in order to make a connection. Bonds can be forged in unfortunate circumstances. _One never truly knows what is going on in Alice's head._

I smile at that thought as I quickly and discreetly make the necessary arrangements. It's a simple matter. The nurses all think me above reproach, so they don't even blink at my requests anymore. As I walk away, I overhear them speculating that the chief of police contacted me specifically. The girl is his daughter after all. _Good._ Let them think that. So long as no one asks him, it'll be fine. _Who would be so rude as to distract him with idle chatter when his only child is in need of medical attention?_ Manners might be slipping in this era, but surely they have not deteriorated that far yet.

I have to be extra careful going down the hallway. The incoming emergency patients have caused extra movement among the staff. It would be easy to get bumped into with all the hustle and bustle. Thankfully, I make it to the room without looking ridiculous in my attempts to dodge contact. I pass the chief of police on my way into the exam room.

"So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" I keep my tone friendly. There is no need to try and provoke a negative reaction from her.

"I want a different doctor." She is actually hissing at me.

"What?" Why would she ask for that?

"I know you heard me." There is no mistaking the hostility she radiates towards me.

"Now, Isabella …" I try to seem fatherly in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't patronize me, _Dr. Cullen_. I know what you are." The venom that drips from her words is more lethal than any vampire's.

"I'm not sure what you mean." _Please don't mean what I think that you mean._

"I've already had a … experience." She pulls up her sleeve to reveal her arm. "And I am not going to repeat it."

The scar is obviously a vampire bite. _How can that be?_ The girl before me is human. _Isn't she?_ If a vampire bit her, she should be dead. _What happened to this poor child?_ The sleeve slowly covers up her arm again. I know that I will always see that scar there, whether it is covered or out in the open.

"Bella …" I'm not sure if I say it out loud or in my head. My heart aches for the girl before me.

"One more, tiny thing before you go. No member of your family is welcome in my house let alone my room. That is especially true for Edward. If he comes back, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

_What has my son been up to?_ I have to know. His actions are causing problems for the family. I take a single step towards Bella. She crosses her arms like she is protecting herself. She doesn't need protecting from me._ But how would she possibly be able to know that?_ She's only had a bad experience with my kind.

Something is physically pushing me backwards. I can't see anything though. It seems to be coming from Bella. I can't hide my amazement at that. She is human as far as I can tell. I take a breath and smell her blood. Her heartbeat echoes in my ears. _Yes, she is human. I am certain of it. But how can she do this?_ As quickly as I can move and still seem human to those around me, I take my leave. She needs someone to look over her to make sure she is really fine and she clearly will not allow me to be near her.

**JASPER**

We all take our places at the table in the dining room. It only sees use when we have family meetings. There's something to be said for a meeting of the minds. But I can already tell that this particular discussion will be rather divisive.

"We need to decide what we are going to do concerning Bella. First we need all the information we have laid out. I will start. When I went to examine her, she had a scar from a vampire bite." Carlisle begins the discussion. There is a hint of annoyance when his gaze falls on Edward. _That's not a good sign._

"But she's human," Emmett booms from his seat. There is a strong wave of concern that accompanies this.

"Can we be sure of that?" I have to ask this just to be sure. The question creates an air of uncertainty.

"Yes. I know that she is." Carlisle looks at me. I nod.

"We already knew that she knew about vampires," Rosalie snaps. Patience will never be a strong suit of hers. I can practically taste the jealousy. If I didn't know the story behind that, I would be more worried about her being a wild card.

"But how does she know? Whatever happened to her is affecting the way that she sees us. If she were to be this hostile to a nomad passing through …" Esme trails off like she can't stand to even say what would happen. She can't stand it, of course. Bella is just a child and that hits a tender place in poor Esme's heart.

"I think she has a pretty effective defense. There was an invisible force that pushed me out of the exam room. It seemed to emanate from her." Carlisle seems to be watching how Edward reacts to this statement. The annoyance is back with a streak of accusation. _Interesting._

"Edward and I both felt it at the scene of the accident today." I answer his unasked question. _Why is Carlisle so suspicious of Edward?_

"Just at the accident?" Carlisle's eyes bore into Edward. Edward radiates embarrassment and defiance in equal measures. _That's definitely cause for concern._

"Where else would any of us have felt it?" I ask since Edward is refusing to meet anyone's gaze. I'm sure he would be blushing if he could.

"In the Swan house, perhaps? Or even in Bella's bedroom?" Disappointment and disapproval color Carlisle's words.

We all focus on Edward. He continues to stare at the table. _You can't be serious. What were you thinking?_


	7. Planning Sessions

**ALICE**

_Damn. Double damn._ I know that it would have been much worse had I not given the idiot the oil for the window. Charlie would have been involved then and who knows what Bella would have done. Even I can't predict anything about her. _Who knew that not being able to see someone would be so annoying?_

"As far as I know, Edward only opened her window to look in." I cringe, waiting for the fallout.

"Did you only have one vision of him opening the window?" Jasper's eyes narrow as he looks at me.

"Well, yes. I did only have the one vision. There was nothing inside the room that I could See. But, I also may have given him oil for the window." Rose looks at me like I've lost my mind. Maybe I have.

"Why would you do that?" Jasper demands. My poor husband seems the most upset by this.

"He was going to open the window regardless of anything that any of us could have done. In the vision, Bella wasn't even in the room. Bella and Charlie would have woken up. The stupid thing sounded like a disgruntled wood chipper." I shrug. Jazz seems the most annoyed. I'll make it up to him later.

"What's done is done. We need to work on our plan for damage control. Bella obviously knew that the window was opened." Carlisle sounds like he has a horrendous headache. _Welcome to the club._

"It wouldn't hurt to help Edward be less of a stalker with Bella." Emmett amazes us all by suggesting something helpful.

"I'm so proud of you right now." Rose leans over and gives her husband a kiss on the check. Although, I think it was more to rub in the fact that she has a happy relationship in Edward's face than it has to do with his idea. _Guess I'm not the only one who wants Edward to suffer a little for his stupidity._

"Maybe if you told us why you went to her house and opened her window." Esme looks expectantly at Edward.

"If I hadn't stopped you, would you have gone into her room while she was having her nightmare?" I lean forward.

**EDWARD**

I don't know what to say to my family. Bella just brings these tendencies out in me. I know that I shouldn't spy on her, but I will. Any chance I get to learn more about her, even just one tiny piece of the puzzle, I will act on it. She pulls me in. There is no escaping it. As to whether or not I would have gone into her room had Alice not been there to stop me, of course I would. She was clearly in distress. So it was only a nightmare, so what? She needed someone and I would have been there … when Charlie rushed in to be there … maybe that would have been a bad thing. I had not considered that before. Charlie came barreling in as quickly as he possibly could. He would have caught me. Obviously I wasn't thinking things through while I was there, or even since I met Bella.

"There will be no more uninvited trips _to_ the Swan house, let alone _in_ it," Carlisle reiterates.

"Of course not," I lie. _It's not like Alice can See Bella._ My mind is already working on how to go back without anyone, especially my family, knowing about it.

"Anything you try will only make her more hostile." Alice glances at me.

"I thought you didn't see any visions with Bella." I point out.

"Just because I can't see Bella in any visions, doesn't mean I can't see you. I would be pissed in her place." Alice shakes her head at me.

"Who wouldn't be pissed by your creepy ass behavior?" Rose throws in, much to Emmett's amusement.

"Edward, this has to stop and it has to stop now. If there is to be any possibility of smoothing things over with Bella, then we need to assure her of her own safety and privacy in her own home. Who knows when the next visit from the Volturi or the Guard will be? You need to apologize. Alice does too." Carlisle crosses his arms over his chest.

"Agreed." Alice nods before looking at me again.

"Perhaps we should invite Bella over to talk? I'm sure that could help." I suggest this hopefully, despite the angry haze of the thoughts around me.

"Aside from what I am sure seems like valid reasoning to you, Edward, that may prove to be a good idea. We need to build a better report with Bella. If the Volturi do drop by, her knowing about our kind will only reflect poorly on us. They have been known to be rash in such cases," Jasper says. My brother is up to something. He is running through Civil War Battles to deflect me.

"I'm not sure Edward should be in attendance for the meeting." Alice, on the other hand, is holding nothing back. Thought after thought assaults me.

_I'm looking at Bella. Her face is contorted with rage. She pulls back her fist before launching at me with impossible speed. I can't move. There is a solid hit. My head whips to the side. The hit actually hurts._

I know that Alice is just sending images to mess with me. I believe her when she says that she cannot See Bella if for no other reason than that I can read her mind. Alice stands up and intensifies her imagining.

_I enter the room. Carlisle is talking to Bella. She seems more calm than hostile. That's a good sign. I take another step towards them. She tenses, sensing my presence. Carlisle's thoughts warn me to leave, but I simply can't. Bella turns towards me and burns me with her glare. She goes to leave, but I can't let her go. I grab for her arm. In response, she rips my arm off and uses it to assault me._

"That's a little over the top, don't you think? Bella can't do that." I look at my sister.

"I bet she wishes she could. I know I want to." She huffs and plants her fists on her waist.

"Actually, we should invite Bella over for a talk without Edward." Jasper goes on like nothing happened. He is in full-on-strategy mode.

"She deserves an apology that is face to face," I argue.

"She deserves an apology that is sincere." Esme actually is a little short with me. She is angry about my invasion of Bella's privacy. She also suspects that I will do it again the first chance that I get. _How could she know that? It's almost like she's the one that can read minds._ This whole situation is new territory for me.


End file.
